Double A
by Ponyboy '92
Summary: Sasuke sighed, "This is exactly the reason why I did not want you two to meet each other." :KarinSaku


**Double A**

So one day, I was lying in bed, staring at my ceiling. And I started thinking about random shit.

I started thinking about Karin. Then I started thinking about Sakura. And then I started thinking about Karin _and_ Sakura. Then I started drooling.

Then my mom walked into my room, and I had to pretend that I was not just imagining hot lesbians.

And then, I wrote this fic.

**Disclaimer: If could have **_**just**_** Karin and Sakura, HAPPIEST. MAN. **_**EVER**_**.**

* * *

"Why are we here?" Sasuke asked irritant. "There is no good point in coming to this…desolate, odd village."

Suigetsu blew his hair out his face. "Do you even listen to half the shit you complain about anymore?" he retorted. "Did you ever realize that, well, we're all kind of _human_ and need to eat and drink and stuff? Especially drink. Water is very good for the body."

"I'm the only really human one here, freak." Karin said blandly, looking at the bare, creepy village in apprehension. "Sasuke was tinkered with by Orochimaru, Juugo was tinkered with by Orochimaru, and even _you_ were tinkered with by Orochimaru. In retrospect, you're all a bunch of mutants."

The white-haired "mutant" scowled. "Someone as bitchy as you are cannot possibly be human," he grumbled.

The redhead glared at him, and the giant member of their team made a sound of surprise.

"I think there's someone in that building," Juugo said excitedly. "We should check it out!"

"No, you should _shut up_, and then we'll care." Suigetsu snapped, looking over at Sasuke for agreement, but the dark-haired ninja was already walking towards the building.

"That looks kinda like a restaurant…" the Mist ninja commented at the thin cloth covers that made up the entrance. "Is he hungry or something?"

Karin made a pinched face. If her chakra sensing skills were correct, and they _always_ were, then… "Oh _shit_," she cursed. She trotted after Sasuke, holding out her hand. "Sasuke! Don't go in there! You will _not_ like what you'll find!"

"What?" Sasuke asked, turning around to look at her. He grabbed someone's hand, a person who was also pulling back the thin door cloth at the same moment, which made him turn around.

"Damn it." The redhead grumbled, smacking her forehead in exasperation.

"Sasuke?" a blond, blue-eyed ninja dressed in outrageously loud clothing asked, eyes wide. Two more people walked out, one also looking at the renegade ninja in shock.

Sasuke grimaced. "Oh. Naruto," he answered, slowly removing his hand. Unfortunately, Naruto grabbed his hand right back, eyes still wide as though he were in some sort of shock. Which he was in, probably.

"Sasuke?" he asked once more.

"Naruto," Sasuke greeted again in a firm tone. He nodded at the other two. "Sakura… Uh, _You_."

"Kakashi, Sasuke. You aren't very funny." The silver-haired jounin answered, waving once.

"Right, Kakashi. Naruto, could you possibly let go of my hand?"

"Sasuke?"

Suigetsu groaned. "Is he going to carry on like that forever?" he demanded of Sasuke, crossing his arms.

That snapped Naruto out of it. "Did you get new friends, Sasuke?" he asked curiously, looking over at the other three members that made up Team Hebi.

The leader blinked. "Friends?" he repeated, confused. "Uhm, sure. I guess."

"We're best friends." Suigetsu commented with an evil grin.

The blond snapped back to Sasuke, eyes narrowing to mere slits.

"Best friends, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"_Best friends_, Sasuke?"

"This is the most redundant guy I've ever seen," Karin commented, pushing her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. "There's nothing wrong with Sasuke's hearing, kid."

"I thought I was your _best friend_!" Naruto whined, glaring.

Sasuke glared sideways at Suigetsu. "I don't remember when I said that, but sure, you're still my best friend. Even if you foiled several of my plans and belong to that godforsaken village."

"I'm at the top of the 'best friend' list, right?" Naruto demanded.

"Number one."

The blond let out a cheer, raising his arms happily. "HA!" he crowed at Suigetsu. "In your _face_!"

The Mist ninja looked irked. "Is this guy seriously under the impression that I care?" he asked Sasuke incredulously.

"Yes, yes he does." The leader answered in a flat tone. Kakashi nodded in agreement, making Sakura punch his shoulder in reprimanding.

"So, who're your secondary best friends?" Naruto asked, looking at the other three.

"Oh. Them." A pale hand pointed at each member. "That's Hozuki Suigetsu,"

Suigetsu grinned. "Yo."

"Juugo."

Juugo smiled. "Hey." He waved.

"And Karin."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Thanks for making me last, Sasuke."

Sakura gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure he meant something by it," she said.

The redhead stopped, looking directly at her. "What the hell did you just say?" she demanded.

The pink-haired girl frowned. "I only said that maybe he meant something by making you last," Sakura answered uncertainly.

Suigetsu whistled. "Wow, I sense a bitch-fight." And he loved bitch fights. With a _passion_.

"I do _not_ need to hear any shit from you about how 'useless' or how 'worthless' I am!" Karin hissed, stepping up to Sakura.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you?" Sakura asked genuinely.

"Now with the sarcasm!" the older girl snapped. The rival kunoichi's green eyes widened. "I'm sure you're a great ninja and all, _little girl_, with all that chakra pulsing about you. _But_, you'll never be Sasuke's type!"

Sasuke scowled. "And this is _exactly_ why I never wanted you two to meet," he muttered, bring a hand to his temple.

"Little girl?" Sakura repeated. Her eyebrow ticked. "_Sasuke's type_? Why the hell would I want Sasuke?"

The dark-haired leader lowered his hand. "You don't?" he asked hopefully.

Karin fixed her glasses. "You don't?" she asked as though she didn't believe what she just heard.

Sakura scoffed. "I was twelve back then. I'm, I don't know, _fifteen_ now? I like to think of myself a little more mature than to still have a crush on some guy who didn't even stay around. I don't even remember what was so good about Sasuke, no offense."

Sasuke smiled, as though God had shined a miracle on him. "None taken," he replied. "At all."

The redhead, on the other hand, was still unconvinced. "Wait, you're fifteen?" she asked.

"Yes. Why, do I look older?" Sakura smiled charmingly.

"I don't see a womanly figure anywhere," Karin commented, running her eyes unabashedly over the other girl's body. "What, did puberty for girls skip you or something?"

Suigetsu bit his bottom lip in joy at the upcoming tension. "Ow, shit," he cursed as his lip immediately began bleeding strangely watery blood.

"What did you say?" the pink-haired girl growled dangerously.

Karin smirked. "Oh, you didn't hear me the first time?" she purred. "Sorry, I meant to say it louder." She raised her voice. "You have absolutely no figure and I would've thought you were a man if your voice weren't so high…which means nothing, since you probably didn't go through puberty there either."

It was silent.

The group of seven barely even breathed due to the overly thick tension.

And then, it was broken.

"Hey, Pink!" Suigetsu called. "You gonna take that from that bitch?"

Juugo smacked him, forgetting his own strength once more as Suigetsu toppled over on the ground, face planting the earth. "You shouldn't egg them on like that!" he scolded. "You're only making it worst!"

"That's what I was going for, you overgrown _ass_!" the white-haired ninja grumbled, getting off the ground unsteadily.

Sakura stared open-mouthed, unable to form the words that would be appropriate for the situation.

Karin, however, knew exactly what to say.

"I mean, look at you!" she taunted, stepping even closer to the green-eyed girl. "You have virtually _no_ breasts, you're hips are flatter than Sasuke's stomach, and," She sidestepped Sakura, bending over to pinch her backside. "You have no ass either."

Sakura jumped at the sudden action, eyes widening and hands clenching. "What—"

Karin grabbed a side of her chest confidently, groping about.

Sakura felt an oncoming heart attack.

"You want to call _those_ boobs?" the redhead teased, not letting go of the other's breast. "Please, _little girl_, you're way behind. You're probably a Double A… Send a memo to puberty and tell it to fill you in."

The pink-haired girl blushed in embarrassment, grabbing Karin's hand angrily. "You act like you're so much better!" she hissed. An obscure gesture was made towards the older girl's loose, baggy long-sleeved shirt, which showed little to no figure.

Karin snorted. "Act?" she asked in amusement. With her other hand, she grabbed Sakura's pale hand and brought it to her own chest. She smirked. "I know you can feel that."

And Sakura could feel it, the round, soft flesh underneath her fingertips and the only separating her from the real thing was the cream sweater Karin wore. She squeezed her hand subconsciously, as she was still mentally catching up with the situation.

"Hah!" Karin gasped, a light brush of red coming across her nose, making her grip her hand in reaction as well. Sakura sucked in a thin breath of air and stumbled closer, bringing her other hand to Karin's other breast uncertainly. The redhead furrowed her eyebrows and slipped her other hand underneath Sakura's tight, red, sleeveless shirt.

The pink-haired girl's green eyes were wide as she was groped for all she was worth, an odd feeling settling at the bottom of her stomach. She squeezed right back, leaning her forehead against Karin's and staring defiantly into the dark blue eyes.

"Yours aren't _that_ big…" she mumbled as she slipped her own hands underneath Karin's loose shirt.

Karin smirked, running her hands over the smooth skin of Sakura's back. "But they're bigger than yours, aren't they?" she replied in a grainy tone. She flickered her tongue over her lips and pressed her forehead even closer to Sakura's, her glasses slipping off the bridge of her nose slightly. "But…yours aren't that bad either."

Sakura laughed lightly, smiling. "I guess I can say the same for you too…" She gasped loudly at a particularly tight grip that touched the underside of her breasts.

Karin leaned her chin in closer, and touched Sakura's lips in what could only be described as the chastest part of the entire affair.

"Holy _shit_."

And then the two girls broke out their trance, heads snapping towards the sourced of the sound.

Suigetsu laid on the ground, eyes wide open and pupils somewhere in the back of his head, in a thin pool of his own blood. He was slightly frothing at the mouth. Juugo looked over at Sasuke.

"Can I hug you?" he asked in a small voice.

The leader sighed. "No, you cannot hug me to hide your erection."

"Damn it. Hey, then why is Naruto hugging you?"

"I don't even think he looks for reasons anymore."

Kakashi's originally dark blue face mask was now stained purple, and he didn't even have the heart in himself to make a single gay joke.

Karin and Sakura slowly removed themselves from each other, looking everywhere but at each other.

The redhead straightened her shirt, embarrassed. "I guess we got caught up in the moment…" she commented in as straight a voice as she could get.

"Yeah…caught up in the moment," Sakura agreed absentmindedly, straightening her shirt as well.

They looked at each other, and blushed furiously, which made them look away quickly.

"You're still a Double A cup, _little girl_," Karin muttered, walking towards her other team members. She looked behind her shoulder slightly and caught sight of Sakura glaring over at her.

"And you're still a bitch," Sakura retorted, working on detaching Naruto from Sasuke.

Karin laughed. "I can agree with you on that." She turned back towards her team, and kicked Suigetsu in the stomach. "Wake up, freak! Only a pervert like you would get his kicks off watching girls feel each other up!"

Juugo coughed idly.

Suigetsu looked up at Karin wearily, blood still dripping from his nose. "It was…so…_hot_…" And he passed right back out. Sasuke, who was recently detached from Naruto, grumbled angrily under his breath.

"I _knew_ nothing good would come from this ghost town," he muttered. "And we never even found out what the problem was!"

The redhead snorted. "That's what Orange and his crew are here for, right?" she asked. "If so, then can we please get the hell out?"

"Of course. Juugo, if you wouldn't mind, could you grab Suigetsu and carry him until he wakes up? We can't abandon him here."

"Damn it," Karin cursed.

And they left the village, sparing no goodbyes to Team 7, who was still in said village.

"Karin, why're your arms crossed so tightly around your chest?"

"Juugo, shut the hell up and stop looking at my chest."

"If I were a woman, though—"

"Shut the _hell_ up, Juugo."

**END**

* * *

I think I love myself.

And I think I've found my passion. In LESBIANS. (So hooooooot) Screw gay guys, this is where it's at.

I hope you enjoyed. I know _I_ did.


End file.
